


(2016) Secret Santa Transformers Edition Gift(Prowl x Reader)

by BeefThisFreshMeat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff/Smut, My writing style was weird back then but whatever I might as well post this, Old secret Santa exchange, Oral, Other, Prowl - Freeform, Readers gender is gender neutral/up to you, Sticky Interfacing, Stressed Prowl, gender neutral reader, old one shot, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefThisFreshMeat/pseuds/BeefThisFreshMeat
Summary: (An old secret Santa one shot I made and posted on my quotev on December 24, 2016. Two years ago.) Prowl is stressed out and exhausted but his S/O(Gender neutral reader, reader decides the gender) knows how to comfort him.





	(2016) Secret Santa Transformers Edition Gift(Prowl x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gift for my Secret Santa entry back in 2016 when a friend of mine held a secret Santa transformers edition, I was given the prompt for a gender neutral reader with pronouns they/them who was very flirtatious and bold(they specially asked for none of that “O-Oh prowl senpai” stuff, this was their exact words) I decided I wrote a pretty long one shot anyway so why not repost it here now that I finally have an AO3? This story was not posted on my wattpad but was posted privately on my Quotev.

Request from Secret Santa:  
gen: G1  
genre: Fluff/Smut(you can skip the smut)  
pronouns used: They/Them

 

Merry Christmas , here's your part of the secret santa trade.

 

With a long and loud groan escaping Prowls voice box, the mechs shoulders slumped while his optics narrowed, dimming in utter exhaustion. His spinal struts slouched and his body very well fatigued after a vigorously stressful day at work. The black and white mech was obviously not so pleased with today. Not only did he have to chase down several rowdy crooks, he had to deal with the public destruction they had caused! To make matters worse most of his fellow autobots found him to be extremely hard to work with today, what with the way that Prowl seemed to grow uptight. They did indeed try to ease him up by inviting him for an oil cake and a sweet cup of high grade, but the mech immediately turned it down. The idea of spending even more time out was exhausting. Well, the mech wasn't exactly a socialite in the end anyway! Besides. his idea of a 'relaxing' time was best spent else where... 

In fact he was on his way there now, He stepped up to the front door step of his own compartment, that he shared with his rather.. vivacious conjunx endura. Their name happened to be (__________), they were a very brash bot. now weren't they? They were the opposite of prowl, Prowl was a quiet, patient mech while his conjunx.. well they were loud and outspoken, but Prowl supposed the saying "Opposites attract" works out here. 

Reaching a servo up,he unlocked the door to his compartment and stepped inside, immediately letting out a small ventilation that made his chassis rise and fall while his engine somewhat revved, Home sweet home. He gazed around. That's odd, where was his-- suddenly two servos clasped around his waist and tugged him close from behind, Making the mech let out asmall startled 'ah' as his body jolted. Feeling a pair of lip components brush against his audio receptor "So late, It's been lonely here." said a teasing voice while Prowl immediately recognized the vocal print. " (_________), you startled me" Prowl stated to them, which they chuckled before releasing him and then turning him around to face him. A smirk on their lip components. Prowl was relieved to see their faceplate, but sadly he could not engage in any playful arguing or any witty banter today. His exhaustion was incredibly evident by the way his lips formed in to a tight line with the edges curled down in a frown and his somewhat droopy optics. (________) was quick to notice "You've worked yourself to over heating." they said, pressing their servos rather shamelessly to prowls chassis to feel how his armor was heating up quite a bit. 

They chuckled, shaking their helm "I know just what will help you relax. They said. grabbing Prowl by the servo with a quick jerk. Prowl being dragged along. Oh this was just usual between the two. Prowl was a patient mech, unlike his conjunx endura, they were obviously the dominant in this relationship. He watched as he was tugged all the way down to the berth room, which he blinked his optics lightly as (__________) opened the door and led him inside. A cup of high grade waiting just for him on the bedside table, it looked refreshing to Prowl. So much so it made his mouth water lightly in oral lubricants. And (________) was quick to notice the light enthusiasm that was written across his faceplate. Making them smirk widely. Oh they knew their conjunx and they knew them well,and they knew that despite the fact that prowl didn't like to admit more 'personal' matters, that Prowl was a sucker for cuddling and a cup of high grade. "If you sit down I can give you a good massage while you drink your high grade." Said they as they brushed their lips against his audio receptor once more, delivering a swift kiss to his cheek.

Prowl took in another heavy ventilation. Which he turned to face them before he grumbled a small "Very well." Which he moved himself to sit down on the berth and relaxed, oh it felt so good to sit down after a long day of burning rubber and making his poor peds ache. His servo almost immediately snatched away the cup of high grade before he took a small swig, it felt refreshing to feel that bubbly feeling roll down his intake pipe. (_______) moved them self to sit on the berth behind him, once there, they reached their servos up and began to slowly rub over the smooth metal of Prowl's shoulder plating, slipping down to rub directly at the sore joint. Prowl released a small purr of approval from the bowels of his engine. Oh did that feel relaxing. Prowl took yet another sip of the high grade as their servos continued to work to make him less tense.

Prowl closed his optics as his helm on instinct rolled back. He as well let out a satisfied sigh feeling their servos now clasp around the base of where his collar plating met his neck, rubbing at the tender neck cabling. Making the mech melt at the touch of their servos "Like that?" (_______) asked. "Mm-" He only grunted in response with a quick nod of his helm. (________) smirked as they then sat up and moved to where they were able to loom a bit above prowl, placing their servos on either side of his faceplate and then placing their lip components over his own in a swift kiss. Prowl did not protest nor argue, instead he churred lowly before returning the motion. His lips moving against their own before they pulled away themselves. They smirked down at him while rubbing circles over his faceplate in a tender motion. They pulled their hands away as Prowl moved his head back to take the last sip of high grade, now finishing the drink down to the bottom of the glass. With a very content sigh, Prowl set the glass down on the berth-side table, a small 'clink' coming from the glass being put down on the table. 

(__________) Nuzzled his neck once more before they spoke "Feel better sweetspark?" They spoke while Prowl gave another grunt and a nod "Yes, indeed so." he slurred in a low voice, He moved himself to now lay on the berth with his arms around their waist, tugging their frame to press against his own while they placed their chin against his chassis, the two holding one another in a sweet embrace for moments more. simply enjoying the sound of one another's ventilations and the feeling of their bodies giving off natural heat from their running engines, (__________) pressed their audio receptor against his chassis. Listening to that wonderful spark beat and beat. What a lovely sound. And it filled them with pride to know that was the spark they were bonded with.

Oh how they adored Prowl, sure they were polar opposites. a Brash pretentious and rather loud bot with such a quiet, patient,competent and loyal mech. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like Prowl if they knew how to handle his constant logical remarks and very uptight behavior, not to mention his endless fascination with the whole 'code of justice' and military tactics. "You're warm" prowl muttered, with half-lidded optics and a relaxed jaw. It was quite obvious Prowl was incredibly pleased at the moment. "Does it bother you?" They teased back . "If you prefer to be cold I can stop cuddling you like this" they lightly joked and somewhat threatened with a smirk on their lips. Prowl shook his head "No. Not at all. I prefer it actually." he mumbled. 

"I bet you know how to warm me up much more than this" They cooed, their servo traveling from Prowls chassis right down to his stomach, tracing the navel of his belly there before traveling even lower. Their digit danced along the seam of Prowl's interface panel, immediately earning a stiff and somewhat startled body language from Prowl, assuming the mech was not in the mood tonight. They were about to pull away their servo only for Prowl to suddenly grab them and pull them closer "You're tempting me to do quite more than just 'warm you up'." Stated Prowl. However. (_______) was not one for being submissive. 

Which they immediately switched the roles here. Suddenly moving to pin and straddle Prowl, their waist sitting on top of his own which they pushed their panel down further, earning a well -deserved hiss from prowl at the sudden wait sitting on his own interface panel.A wide and rather pleased smirk curled to the lips of (_______) while they watched "Cutie." They purred while they placed their servos down on his stomach "How about I relax that tension even further, hm?" said their sultry and low voice that was smoldered in arousal by now.

 

\--Well you said you wanted a lemon, so here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (งツ)ว (swear i'm not a perv) only read lower if you want that nsfw. you can skip if ya want---

 

"I'd love that." Prowl slurred out , absolutely smitten by the bot on top of him. His servos slowly skimmed up the smooth of their thighs, the digits dancing over tender metal to clasp around their hips. His touch was not rough. No it was (______)'s job to be rather rough. On instinct Prowls hips began to slowly roll and grind against the sensitive sheath of metal of (_______) interface unit. His touch was slow and tender, it was enough to earn a small content hum from (_____) as they bit their bottom lip. The simplest of touches from Prowl could very well excite them. Drive them further in to arousal if the mood was right. Right now happened to be one of those times.

But this slow rocking motion.. oh it wasn't enough for them! They craved far more attention than this. They were a bot who knew very well what they wanted when ti came to the situation of interfacing. "I bet I know something that will relax you real quick" A wicked smirk curled to their lips as they moved away from Prowls servos, that now held nothing but the air as he watched in confusion while (_____) slowly slid down further. Right until their pretty little faceplate was face to face with Prowls own interface panel, their servos clasped around Prowls thighs as their lips pushed down against his panel, already heated? My he was too excited too easily. 

prowl let out a shuddered breath as soon as the slightest bit of friction was placed over such a thin and sensitive sheet of metal. Their lips working wonders to kiss and peck at the sweet zone. He wished they would do more than they were doing at the moment, but nevertheless, Prowl could wait. They were a patient mech after all. He watched them with waiting optics as their glossa slipped from their perfect lip components and dragged agonizingly slow up the seams of his interface panel. The wet sensation was enough to make Prowl squirm somewhat while a grunt slipped from his voice box. Oh what a sweet feeling. However Prowl growled at the sudden feeling of his spike so desperately pushing against his interface panel, it was a painful feeling to be constricted like that. But the pleasure being delivered made up for such a feeling.

They noticed immediately how much that pleased him, so they didn't bother to stop. They rolled and flicked their glossa against the hot panel until they began to use their servo to slip from his inner thigh all the way to his interface panel. Retracting their glossa back in to their mouth to move back so they could see what they were doing,searching for that damned- they stopped as their fingers felt a small notch.There it is. The manual latch. They grinned in success before giving the latch a small tug. Immediately the mechs panel retracted revealing his already aroused spike. Having been teased well enough from their previous actions. "My my look who's real excited, huh?" asked (_______). Prowl giving a nod in response. However before they could move to tease him further, prowl's servos suddenly reached down and grabbed them by under the arm junction and lifted them over himself ,to where their faceplate was now pushed against his neck while their hips were promptly just above his own.

Prowls servo beginning to skim down the smooth metal of their aft before lingering over their own interface panel "Open, if you please." Prowl requested. They didn't even need to be told twice as their interface panel opened, mainly the one to reveal their valve. It was not at all lubricated due to the fact they've received little to no stimulation themselves, But Prowl would be sure to change that. "Oh are you going to prepare me hot-stuff?" teased (_______), which Prowl nodded. He sat up, making them straddle his waist but just enough to where they had their hips raised. His servos for a moment fondled their aft, enjoying the smooth feeling of the tender metal before they ghosted over the slit of their outer folds. Before pushing apart said folds with two digits, being careful for the moment until he searched around. Finding the sensitive sensitive slit, no not yet, he needed to find their sensory node first.

His middle digit still continuing to work to find the sensory node, he could not look for the moment as his head was placed on top fo their shoulder, eventually he ceased his frantic searching as his middle digit rolledover something hot and circular, earning a small 'ah' from (__________). There we go. He began to roll and push pressure against the sensitive pearl of their valve. Giving the sensory node sweet sensations. This pleased (________) quite a lot in fact. Prowl continued to play with the sensory node, deciding when and how to give the bud rough or soft rubs. He eventually grew tired of said node, it's received enough attention. He was still a patient mech and despite the need within his own throbbing waist, he'd attend to their own preparation first. He slid his two digits against their inner slit, feeling the lips of their valve just somewhat wet from the previous teasing on their sensory node. "I've quite missed the way you feel hot against my servo, it's quite pleasing." Prowl said while he made sure to focus well. 

His two digits now beginning to put pressure against the slit of their entrance. Pushing in to the first knuckle of his fingers. The moans he received from them were encouragement enough in fact. They drooled on top of him, enjoying how gentle they treated them. It was so pleasing. But they wished they would hurry and just push those wonderful digits all the way in to their needy valve. Arousal filling their very spark to the point where they quaked at the very thought of being taken by their sweet conjunx once more. 

Unlike Prowl, they were not very patient at all.They suddenly pushed their hips down, pushing themselves further on prowls digits. making the mech blink his optics before a low chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat. "Impatient, as always." he said, eventually giving in to what they wanted, his digits poked and prodded around their valve every time they thrust the three in and out of them. Earning moans and small gasps from (_________), they bit their bottom lip a bit harsher as a pleasure filled smile curled up on their mouth. "Mm- Just like that sweetspark, Oh that feels good." They purred lowly while they couldn't help but to buck against his digits.

Prowl eventually stopped when he felt some lubricants slip down from the tip of his digits to the very base of his servo. Looking down seeing how their thighs were now stained with their heat-fluids. Prowl's optics narrowed and dimmed a bit, he's been patient long enough. He pulled his servo out of them. Moving to where he was once more laying back with (___________) on top of their lap once more. He knew they liked to dominate. "How considerate of you, always the gentlemech" they said . They moved themselves to hover above his spike, their entrance pressed down right at the tip. They let out a small shuddered gasp as their hips slowly slipped down, pushing the head of his spike inside of themselves. But they would wait no longer before they suddenly pushed themselves all the way down, slamming their hips to where Prowl entered them from tip to base. Prowl let out a small grunt and grit his dentas at the feeling. It was hot, the feeling of their walls clamping down on his spike that throbbed once pushed inside of them. 

It felt so good. It was almost addicting. In fact, Prowl swore it was, he could very well get drunk from the pleasure he as being given. His optics watched them eagerly with every single slow stride and push. Their hips rising and falling every time they went down on him. The small 'clink' came fromtheir hips each time they went down. "Ah- Oh that feels good." Panted out (______) . Prowl watching with utter love and admiration before he moved his servos to grip their waist , now assisting by bucking his hips up to meet their slamming, his spikes head nudging the cluster of sensory nodes deep within their valve. Earning a very well deserved moan that erupted from their throat. "Harder-" They growled, now beginning to go down even quicker than before, Prowls hips immediately slamming upwards to meet their riding. (______) began to notice the hot sensation filling their valve, the way their gestation chambers coiled and knotted, the way that their very insides felt hot to the touch as if they would burst at any given moment, they knew then they were close to their overload. The peak was so far yet so close .

Now the only sound in the room was filled with quick and jagged pants,desperate to allow their cooling systems to activate and the sound of moans mixed with grunts, not to forget the sound of metal scraping and banging against one another. It was so arousing to Prowl, the air just seemed to get hotter and hotter around the two. he swore at this point he would over heat. "Mm- I'm real close." Prowl grunted, he could tell from the way his spike throbbed in desperation for sweet release inside of her. The way his body was flaring in utter heat, his cooling fans trying desperately to cool down his overheating body. His expression twisted in utter pleasure while his moans drawled out in ecstasy. Looking up to meet his lovers gaze, he could see the passion within their optics 

"I told you, this would definitely relax you" they chirped, delivering a quick kiss to prowls nose while they slammed their hips down one last time before they arched their back, letting out a sudden loud moan as they threw their helm back at the feeling of overload washing over them. The sensation felt like utter relief as all the tension built up within them was finally released. Prowl reacted by suddenly grabbing them by the shoulders and gingerly pushing them to where they laid flat on their back on the berth, they were at first startled until they felt him grab them by the thighs and push their legs upwards. Continuing his thrusting in to their wet passage way which they moaned and stuttered at the feeling of being filled by his spike once more. "A-Almost there. I'm almost there." Prowl grunted, he delivered a quick bite to their tender cables just as his thrusting got rough and desperate. Not going in any rhythm nor pace but instead a hard and quick fashion to get him to his release. 

(_____) Wrapped their arms around him tightly. Listening as Prowl let out a guttural moan that rang in (__________)' s audioreceptors, for once making the bot beneath him blush a bright hue of color that stained their faceplate evidently as Prowl overloaded within them. His overload flooding in to their depths creating a hot sensation. Prowl collapsed on top of them. Now both lay panting heavily and jittering, a mess of tangled limbs within each others grasp. They turned to face prowl with a smile as he pulled himself out of them, making a small 'pop' come with the sound of him pulling out "Feel better?" They purred.  
Prowl gave a nod of his helm "Much better." he said. Collapsing besides the bot he loved with all of his spark. 

 

\----Sorry if that was gross ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (งツ)ว -------------

 

"I'm on my way to work." Said Prowl. Chugging down his cup of energon as he prepared for the new solar cycle. His intake pipe somewhat burning from the quick swig he had to take, but Prowl had a reputation for being neat and orderly and he refused to be late to work even one cycle . In just a few kliks he manged to get up and put away the cup he had used to get his fuel before he grasped his weaponry, putting it to place so he could prepare for the long day ahead of him. Only a couple of groons ago did he awaken beside his conjunx. Still coiled within each others arms in a tight and sweet embrace. Prowl usually was a patient mech, but he missed their warmth already. No matter, he'll get his time soon.

"Aw, already?" (______) asked, Prowl nodded "I am heading early to file some reports, those crooks from yesterday did quite the amount of damage to public property therefore it is my task to file through which and where." Prowl added. He had went to the wash racks that morning to be able to clean himself well from last nights little event. 

He turned to face the door before a servo tapping his shoulder plating caught his attention. He turned his helm which was just enough for (____) to deliver a kiss on his cheek plating "Good luck. Have a good day." They chirped "Oh but .. if you do have another stressful day, you know very well you can come to your lovely Conjunx, Me, to help you out with relaxing again." They purred in their flirtatious tone of voice as their digits traced Prowl's defined jawline. He faced them before giving a quick peck to their forehelm. "I believe we will see about that." Prowl stated. Turning on the heel of his ped and leaving their compartment with a wave farewell. 

Who knows. maybe he'll want to have them help him relax much more often. Nothing was better to come home too than your absolutely vivacious and loving conjunx endura after all. Especially with the sort of treatment he got last night cycle.


End file.
